This Is Where I Come From
by MawaruAi
Summary: The Pope has a daughter, but one day she leaves Sanctuary to be with the man she loves. Years later the Pope finds out he has a granddaughter and like her mother has a massive cosmos. Can she live a peaceful life in her new environment? Or will it get crazy as she finds her true love? Takes place during The Lost Canvas.
1. THE BEGINNING 00

**Hello everyone!**

 **So this is my first ever Saint Seiya fanfiction!**

 **So I am supper excited!**

 **I hope that you all enjoy! 3**

 **Please leave feedback and let me know what you think!**

 **-**  
 **Summary : The Pope has a daughter, but one day she leaves Sanctuary to be with the man she loves. Years later the Pope finds out he has a granddaughter and like her mother has a massive cosmos. Can she live a peaceful life in her new environment? Or will it get crazy as she finds her true love?**

 **PLEASE NOTE THAT I AM STILL DECIDING WHO THE MAIN OC SHOULD BE WITH!**

 **THIS WILL BE A ROMANCE! I just can't pick between a few characters. Either Griffon Minos, Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Pisces Albafica, Scorpio Kardia or even Virgo Asmita!**

 **But if anyone wants to give me any suggestions I'd love to take them!**

 **I hope that you all enjoy!**

 _-18 YEARS PRIOR TO THE HOLY WAR-_

Pope Sage sat in the Pope's chamber, his head down in deep though.

Soon the door to the Pope's chamber opened. He looked up.

A young woman stood at the door way, a young woman with blonde hair that resembled the Pope's silver hair along with the marks of Jamir above her eyes.

The young women was dressed in her traditional Jamir clothing, which looked very similar to Hakurei's clothes.

She looked away.

There was a moment of silence before the Pope broke through.

"I see you have made up your mind…" Pope Sage and the young girl shared a moment of pause.

A stubborn but sad look on the young woman's face.

Quite...

"I have…." The girl finally spoke.

The Pope bowed his head to observe her closer.

This beautiful woman from Jamir was quite young, she was inexperienced with life, and new nothing of the rest of the world. Jamir and Sanctuary was all that she had ever known. Soon tho she would be sent on her first mission outside of Sanctuary to lands she had never known.

Everything she new was in The Sanctuary and in Jamir…. Her two homes…

The girl looked up at the Pope. Her eye's holding a particular sadness inside them….

"Do you still not approve of me marrying him….?" The girl asked.

The Pope was quite for sometime. "That man is an outsider… He dose not understand our ways…."

The girl looked away. "I know that…. But… He dose try…"

The Pope stared at her before standing up and making his way down to the girl.

"You will find happiness here…. Your home is in The Sanctuary…" The Pope walked over to her and placed his hand on the girls shoulder.

The girl looked up. "Yes Pope….. Please excuse me…" She bowed and left.

If the Pope had not removed his hand when he did, the girl would have surly knocked it away.

The Pope watched after her for a bit, until he saw her leave his chambers.

Soon making his way back to his throne….

…. Meanwhile outside the girl stood at the Pope's door, her back leaning up against it. Her eyes held more sadness after leaving the chamber.

That night while all of the Saint's slept the young girl from Jamir stood over The Sanctuary.

It was so peaceful.

A young man standing behind her.

His eyes held great sadness as he watched her.

Her mouth opened to say one last word while she stared, "Good bye Pope Sage…. My father…."

With that she pulled the hood to her cloak up and turned to the man standing behind her.

Both walking away into the dark forest….

 **\- 18 YEARS LATER -**

The Pope sat in his chamber, looking down at the room below him.

A knock was heard at his door causing him to look up.

The Sagittarius Saint walked into the room. Dropping to bow before the Pope of Sanctuary.

"You have returned….. Was your mission a success…"

"Yes…. Pope…." Gold Saint Sagittarius Sisyphus could feel his eyes burning with sadness. He could not meet the Pope's figure before him.

Pope Sage sensed this.

"There is something that troubles you…?"

Sagittarius Sisyphus clenched his hand that was on the ground, his hand shaking.

"Pope…. I have news concerning a Saint of Sanctuary…. On my mission to defeat the Specters in England…. I found the grave of…. Aquila Tsubaki…."

The Pope felt as though his body was made of air. It felt weightless. And his heart felt as if it was made of stone, sinking into the sand.

He quickly regained his composure from the shock. "You have prof that it is Aquila Tsubaki's grave…."

"Yes Pope…. I am sure of it…." Sisyphus could not meet the Pope's eyes, but then, he spoke, "I also bear more news…."

"More news….? Is it about the Specters?"

"No my Pope…. It is of Aquila Tsubaki…."

The Pope seemed surprised. What more did Sagittarius Sisyphus have to say about Tsubaki…?

"It seems… That she married and had one child…"

The Pope was in shock, "What?"

"Yes Pope… It seems she lives with her father in England… I was not able to approach them, it seems that the husband left, and the young girl was gone when I entered town…" His eyes closed, "and it seems… That the young girl has a strong cosmos…. The reason for the Specters being in that town was due to her…."

The Pope's eyes narrowed in though. "They are looking for her? It seems we have no choice… Gold Saint Sagittarius Sisyphus, your mission is to bring Aquila Tsubaki's daughter to Sanctuary."

"Yes my Pope…" With that Gold Saint Sagittarius Sisyphus stood up and left, to retrieve Tsubaki's daughter and the Pope's granddaughter.

The Pope sat in his Chamber alone, sadness in his eyes.

"You loved him that much…."


	2. So This was the end? Chapter 01

**\- HELLO~! Sorry I meant to have this out sooner! A bit crazy on my end! Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy and tell me what you think ^_^**  
 **-**  
 **PS This is set in The Lost Canvas era ^_^**

-

 _ **\- England -**_

A warm sun blazed through the window of a not so small room.

The old England Estate was bustling with people outside. Running and rushing to quickly get there work done.

A knock on the door of the room and seconds later someone calling out for a young girl to stop.

"Miss-You shouldn't-"

The voice of a maid called out to the young thin girl whom charged into the room with out warning.

"WAKE UP YUUKA!" The red head dove on top of the once sleeping 17 year old.

"WAAAH!" Screamed the victim.

"Hahahaha!" laughed the criminal.

Yuuka landed on the floor covered in sheets.

The young girl pushed the sheets off her with a grower and stared dangerously upset at her best friend.

"Augusta! What was that for!"

The red head smiled as she crawled over her friend and put her hands on her face.

"I can't stand for us to be apart…?" She said romantically.

The maid in the background stared at the unlikely pair with a look that said, "ummm I'm not to sure how you two back came friends… And is that okay to say in this situation…?"

Yuuka waved her arms in the air, her face all red.

"AUGUSTA STOP GIVING PEOPLE THE WRONG IDEA?!"

"OH- Whats so wrong…?" the girl snickered.

"YOUR GETTING MARRIED!"

Augusta smiled, a hint of sadness in her eyes that she simply covered up…

But Yuuka knew.

Yuuka smiled. "Are you going to be…"

"Don't worry so much…" The girl snickered, earning an epping sound from her best friend. "I'll be fine… but…. Your still single…."

Yuuka jumped back.

"So I'm not to sure how your going to make it in this life with out a man…. I mean you can't relay on you daddy for everything…"

"Hey I do not!"

-

-

The two girls… Best friends seen birth… Yuuka and and Augusta had known each other seen they were young…

 _But now…_

The two girls walked through the estate fields.

Augusta presented her self like royalty, with her long flowing red hair, her amber eyes. She was a real beauty.

Mean while, Yuuka only stared at her friend with worry and sadness.

"Are you…." Yuuka slowly started but was soon cut off by the girl dancing around her.

"I told you… It just can't be helped" The girl held her hands behind her, she looked as is she was stretching as she leaned closer to Yuuka.

"I will be married tonight… To my…" Augusta's voice was the one to trail off now.

A tall man in dark clothes entered the grounds.

Many of the servants and maids stopped to stare. It was as if he was something they could not quite understand, but worried them as well.

They watched him, some going back to there work while others just tried to ignore him.

The man was tall, pale, and very stretchy looking with his unshaved face.

"Good morning…?" He smiled at them, tipping his top hat slightly.

"Good morning.." Augusta smiled, holding her skirt with both hands infant of her.

Yuuka was standing behind Augusta. She looked worried, wanting to pull her friend away and run. She wanted to defend her some how.

The man looked at her, her hole body jumped.

"Hahaha! Still a scaredy-cat Yuuka-Chan…"

Yuuka frowned at this, but couldn't find the words to speak up.

Something was not right with this man.

"Augusta… Mind following me for a bit….?" The man held out his hand for her to come.

Augusta answered quite and calmly, "Of course…" She walked beside him.

As the man turned away he looked back and raised a hand while the other played with his hat.

"We will see you tonight Yuuka-Chaan?"

She nodded and he walked away.

Yuuka felt worry, as the words her friend had spoke only sounded as if she were worried…

-

Night had fallen and a dark aura followed the men stepping out of the woods.

"This the place?" A armored man said.

Three other men standing with him.

"This is the place…"

"We better get started…"

Smug looks followed by there evil snickering filled the air.

-

-

 **Thunder** …. The harsh rain. The sky looked as if it was going to tumble down on the small town.

Yuuka sat on her bed, a round comb in her hand.

Sadness oozing off of the girl.

 _'Something just doesn't feel right…'_

-

"SHHHHHH!" The sharp screams of a young girl could be heard.

A pure white dress on her body, white gloves that came half way up to her lower arms.

The embroidery on her dress glistening, her vale covered her face… The face of a young woman in terror.

Running out the church doors she ran as fast as she could, reaching the woods.

Tears falling from her eyes as she ran as fast as she could.

 _'Yuuka…. Yuuka… Please help me…. Yuuka!'_

A fallen tree's branch catches the beautiful maiden's dress tearing it.

The tear went up to her thigh.

Holding on to the dress she ran as fast as she could.

 _'Why was no one at the altar? Why is no one in town…?'_

Her feet felt like they where flying, a smile reached her face as she saw the Yuuka's home.

 _But then suddenly…._

 **CRACK** … The thunder roared. A Flash of white light sounded everything.

Augusta felt her self falling slowly, as a long sickle cut threw here body.

Tears fell from Augusta's eyes. "Y-Yuu….kk…ka…"


	3. Good Bye My Friend

Yuuka's eyes widen as the rain dropped from the sky. The body of her friend lay before her.

Augusta smiled weakly, struggling to look up at Yuuka. Yuuka's eyes held fear and disbelief as she tried to hold back the overwhelming amount of tears struggling to fall.

"…Yuu…ka… I'm sorry… That you…. Have to see me this way…" Augusta reached her arm towards her friend.

Yuuka feel to her knees, grabbing the hand of her dear friend.

"Augusta… What… How did this…"

Yukka had not felt right, she had a sickening feeling in her gut that made her abandon the safety of her home, only to run outside to bear witness…

"Sorry…"

"No-Don't be! What's there to be sorry for! We need to hurry and get you to a doc-"

"Hehehe…" The sound of snickering caught Yuuka's attention.

"What do we have here…?"

Men in dark armor looked down at Yuuka and Augusta.

Augusta looked to Yuuka, " They… They were the ones who killed me…"

Yuuka shot her head down, " What?!"

Augusta smiled, "I got to see you… the one person… in this small town, who ment more to me then… any thing… more than the wealth… more then the lavished life style… a friend who just wanted me by her side… I… Lived…. Happily… Thank you… Yuuka…"

Augusta's eyes closed.

Yuuka's face fell.

The voices of the taunting men where drowned out by the shocking words running over and over in her mind.

'Augusta… You where my only true friend here… My father who always worked hard for your father… the mother I….. You can't be… You and I. were best…'

Yuuka's tears poured from her eyes. Yuuka's overwhelming emotions stirred and spiraled with in her.

The men in armor walked forward.

One who was seemingly there leader stepped forward, "Hehehe… Two kills in a row… then on to the main event.."

Yuuka's eyes widen, unable to move by the fear and shock of it all.

The men approached her.

'Augusta…. Dad…. Mother…!

"Hahaha-"

The laughter was cut short.

Yukka's eyes widen as everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

'Augusta… When you passed on… did you…. Do this…?'

A man standing before her in shining gold armor had appeared.

The rain seemed to stop as the stood in front of her. Magnificent, strong, and peaceful, where the only words she could think to describe him.

'Did you send me an angel…?'

The Gold Saint standing in front of her kept his back to Yuuka. A serious look on his face to the dead bodies of the Specters before him. His wings held high in the most graceful manner, protecting Yuuka from the bloody view.

Turning the Gold Saint smiled gently.

"It's alright…"

The magnificent wings of the Sagittarius Cloth moved with Gold Saint Sisyphus, keeping the view from the eyes of Yuuka.

Walking forward he knelt down.

Yuuka's eyes gazed at the man in shock and disbelief.

A kind smile remained on Sagittarius Sisyphus.

"Your friend truly loved you… I am sure she is happy you are safe…"

Yuuka felt the over whelming tears, she tried to hold back but it was to much for her to handle….

Yukka cried into her hands.

Sisyphus felt pain for the young girl.

"I will move her…" A reassuring smile formed upon his face.

Yuuka tried to calm her self, but only made things worse.

"Sisyphus…." A new voice could be heard. A very stern and strong voice.

"El Cid…." Sisyphus did not turn to look at his friend, "please help this young lady… I will attend to her friend…"

Gold Saint Capricorn El Cid stared at his friend. Wouldn't it be better for him to stay and comfort the girl, and he take care of the body? No… El Cid new two well what the other Gold Saint was thinking.

Gold Saint Sisyphus was blaming himself for not arriving faster.

El Cid stood in front of the weeping girl. He examined her carefully. She was around 17 he presumed.

"You should get inside…" El Cid looked at the girl from the corner of his eyes, barely turning to meet the girl.

Yuuka was a mess, all she could do was look up at the man, his eyes widen a bit as he caught her eyes.

'Those eyes… She's….'

El Cid recomposed himself. This was no ordinary girl, she was the one they where looking for. Did Sisyphus know it to? Yes, El Cid knew that he did.

El Cid straitened himself, his back fully facing the girl, "Follow me…"

Yuuka slowly but surly stood, unaware of why she felt the need to listen to the man in front of her.

Was it out of the evenings hardship, or was it because she felt a connection to the two men.

Either way, Yuuka followed the man.


End file.
